


Intruder

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [26]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Doubt flooded Bucky’s mind as his body begged for sleep. He began to think that maybe Steve was better of with Peggy. That maybe them had just been an experiment; testing the waters. A fling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this in a notebook and realized I never typed it. Made me sad to read again. Hope you like it.
> 
> SWP: Jealousy & Intruder

Bucky lay in bed on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. He was so, but sleep would not take him. His need for Steve was stronger than his need for sleep.

 

Two weeks before, Steve had left with  _ Peggy _ to do something “top secret”. Bucky hated being jealous of that woman, but Steve spent  _ so much _ time with her.

 

Doubt flooded Bucky’s mind as his body begged for sleep. He began to think that maybe Steve was better of with Peggy. That maybe  _ them _ had just been an experiment; testing the waters. A fling.

 

Angry tears pooled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He  _ would not  _ cry over Steve until he knew for certain it was over.

 

A dull pain in Bucky’s temples woke him from the only sleep he’d gotten in days. The clock on the bedside table told him he’d only slept three hours. Those three hours were a blessing to the exhausted man.

 

Just as he was about to try to sleep again a noise caused Bucky’s attention. It sounded like the front door opening. For a split second, Bucky filled with joy at the possibility of it being Steve. It was quickly flushed out of his system, Steve wasn’t due back for another two days.

 

Red hot rage replaced the joy instantly; someone was breaking into his apartment. He quickly and quietly jumped out of bed and into the discarded pants on the floor.

 

As Bucky made his way into the pitch black living room, he made an effort to not step on the few creaky floorboards. The last thing he wanted to do was tell the burglar that someone was home.

 

He heard the intruder hiss after a small thud; they’d hit the table. Bucky knew exactly where they were.

 

In a fluid motion, Bucky flipped on the lights and lunged at the intruder. When they landed Bucky was straddling their abdomen. He punched the man’s face once on reflex. Bucky pulled his arm back, ready to punch again, and looked at the intruder's face.

 

It was Steve, but not his Steve. This Steve was taller and  _ bigger _ . Bigger muscles, bigger chest, bigger everything.

 

Bucky fell back into his previous jealousy.  _ Peggy _ . Peggy had pulled him away to some top secret government experiment and had turned Steve into this… 

 

He was pulled from the jealous haze by the intruder- no - Steve.

 

“Hi Buck,” Steve’s voice was hesitant and careful.

 

Buckyb was in too much of a state of shock to speak or move. This was his Steve, he just didn’t look like him anymore.

 

Rage flooded Bucky’s senses once again. Without a second thought, he brought his face down until it connected with Steve’s jaw. Bucky thought to himself that Steve was big and strong now; he could take it.

 

Steve groaned and Bucky pulled himself off the ground, off of Steve, and to his feet. He stomped back to the bedroom. He pulled his work pants off and crawled back into bed. 

 

Bucky faced the wall now, still not letting himself cry over Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> MIGHT think about working on a part two. No promises.


End file.
